Kirby (Character)
Summary '''Kirby' is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: '''Kirby '''Origin: Kirby Gender: '''Male '''Age: About 200 years old Classification: 'Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, or the warp star), Enhanced Senses, Can harm intangible beings & souls, Elasticity, Duplication (By himself, Mirror, and with Replica), Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Emphatic Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf), Danmaku, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification via items, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities), Auto-Res with Revival Tomato, BFR and Pocket Reality Manipulation via stomach dimension, Power Absorption (Upon contact), Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, an infinite parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles (normally turning them into star shaped energy bolts in the process) or copy their abilities by manipulating the space in stomach, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Metal, Volcano, Cleaner), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Staff, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Dynamite, Needle, etc.), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), Martial Arts (Backdrop, Fighter, Throw, Ninja, Smash, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle, Smash, ESP), Statistics Amplification (Durability Augmentation Metal, Speed Augmentation Wheel), Gravity Manipulation (UFO), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam, UFO, Crash, ESP, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light, Water), Invulnerability (Stone, Metal, Invincible Candy) Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping (Artist), Limited Morality Manipulation (Friend Heart), Better Telekinesis, and Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Magnetism Manipulation (Electric Stone), Thread Manipulation (Spider), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic, Festival), Transformation (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Summoning (Magic call upon Meta Knight, Can summon the Warp Star & other Kirby's with his phone), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Magic, Attack Reflection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale, and Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini, Giant Stone, Sparkling Stars), Life Manipulation (Magic), Intangibility, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6, & 7), Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Status Effect Inducement (Balloon, Ice), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Stop (Beam Mage), Information Manipulation (Via Copy, Robobot, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Tri-Missile Attack), Void Manipulation (Hypernova; those swallowed don't go to the stomach dimension, and are instead deleted entirely), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Ninja), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep, Ninja), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation (Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Portal Creation (Shard Gun), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor, Sleep, and with Action Star, Maxim Tomatoes and Boost Orb), Universal and Dimensional Travel (Via Warp Star), Divine Weaponry with all Platinum Armor & Weapons, Limited Probability Manipulation with all Armor and Weapons (Increases the materials gain at the end of the battle), Day and Night Manipulation with Day and Night Switch, Able to use his Copy Abilities naturally, Resurrection of others, Statistics Amplification with Final Weapons, Body Manipulation (Cutter, Needle, 64 versions), Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High, Low-Godly as Ghost Kirby; Can throw off half of his body, regenerate from being shattered as Stone, and from being popped as Balloon. Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his Mirror World counterpart. Ghost Kirby recreates his body from nothing after absorbing life force), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic (Resisted Drawcia's curse), Broadway Force (Festival), Possession (Dark Matter can't possess him), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx, Magolor, and Galacta Knight), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Fought tons of final bosses in their pocket realms that can bend them to their will), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of the universe), Fire, Ice and Electricity Manipulation (Resisted attacks from Dark Nebula), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton) and Death Manipulation (Ghost), Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live), Empathetic Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Jamba Heart), Can move in frozen time, Longevity, 4th Wall Awareness (Breaks the 4th wall to give the player a magic paintbrush), Toon Force 'Attack Potency: Universe Level (Fights with Meta Knight and King Dedede on a daily basis and overpowered the likes of Magolor and Parallel Landia. Defeated Void Termina with the help of his friends who would've destroyed everything, he was also stated to have been more powerful than any other Kirby villain) With some abilities, he can negate durability. Speed: MFTL+ without speed augmentations '''(Capable of striking an asteriod to 9,999 Light Years ), '''faster with speed augmentations, MFTL+ with the Warp Star (Flew from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in a short time. It's capable of reaching speeds of 900+ quadrillion times FTL) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to King Dedede) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Tanked blows from Magolor, who can turn the fabric of the universe into a weapon. Took hits from Void Termina). His durability is enhanced further with copy abilities made for durability augmentation. Regeneration, self-healing and Ghost form makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very High (Kirby is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases), Limitless as Ghost Kirby Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: 'Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star (although this is redundant since he can naturally create one regardless), Ability Scrolls, items and vehicles such as Superspicy Curry, Mint Leaf, Maxim Tomatoes, Revival Tomato, and Invincibility Candy, Robobot Armor, Miracle Fruits, Starship, Action Star, Replica, Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Timed Dynamite, 3D Helmet Cannon, Jumbo Candy, Microphone, Invisibility Stone, spikeless Gordo, Boost Orbs, and Team Cannon 'Intelligence: Genius (Immediately knows how to run a mech that he hijacked from alien invaders. Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute. Showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses. Considered an "extremely skilled technician" according to Super Smash Bros Melee) Weaknesses: '''Kirby is naive outside of combat and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. '''Feats: Kirby Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The various copy abilities of Kirby. * '''Inhale: Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. * Warp Star: Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. He can also shoot danmaku from it or inhale it to create the Star Rod. *'Pocket Reality Manipulation:' Kirby's stomach is a bottomless dimension in which he has the following abilities: When entering there their enemies can be transmuted into objects representing the ability Kirby gains with them, can fuse enemies together, can selectively choose enemies within his stomach to use Copy Abilities. *'Summoning:' Kirby can summon the following things; **1 of his Animal Friends. **His Starship and his Warp Star to improve air mobility and have access to high range projectiles. **Can sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. **After collecting 4 Power Tablets (which appear just by hitting his opponents a certain amount of times) Kirby can summon a meteor to do massive damage and stun his enemies, he can always do this in combat with relative ease. **In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby can use his cell phone to call other 3 Kirbys which will heal some health in contact with Kirby and will assisted him in the tasks he's doing. *'Guard:' Kirby blocks damage coming in any direction. He can also perform a perfect guard blocking just when the opponent attacks. *'Small ball of intangible energy:' Kirby transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Star Dash:' After gathering 100 Stars Kirby will enlarge, and will shoot himself forward at high speeds. When using the Kirby amiibo, Kirby can use Star Dashes an infinite amount of times. *'Toon Force:' Low Level. Kirby's body has elastic characteristics, can easily recover from being flattened, can transform his Warp Star into ship, has momentarily walk without ground, twice. *'Ball Kirby:' Kirby turns into a ball to have other mobility options, in this form he can transmute enemies by touching them. The ball transformation and transmutation are natural powers of Kirby and he can use them even while using copy abilities. *'Power Absorption:' Shown in Kirby's Dream Course and Kirby Canvas Curse. Kirby throws himself at the enemy and will steal his abilities when touching him. *'Slide Kick:' Kirby simply slides against the ground, foot first. *'Telekinesis:' Kirby displayed this ability at the end of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Kirby can use telekinesis to lift things into the air, or to destroy things. *'Duplication:' Kirby can split himself into many (though usually just three) Kirbys. He usually does this to dance at the end of a boss fight, to compete against himself in minigames, or to mark his distance in his end-of-level goal games. He has been shown to create up to 6 Kirby. *'Ghost Kirby:' Kirby's ultimate resource. Once dead he can transform into Ghost Kirby, a pink and different version of his Copy Ability with the same name, in this form Kirby is intangible, immune to death manipulation, can teleport short distances, has Type 7 Immortality, and can absorb some life from an opponent in contact to resurrect with little health. Kirby can access this form an unlimited amount of times when dying. *'''Friend Abilities: '''Kirby with the use of his friends can add elemental attacks to certain weapons, this extents to attacks where Kirby can teamup with his friends to create combined abilities like Ice Curling, Crash Rush, Geokineses, ETC. With four friends Kirby can create a warpstar like vehicle called the Friend Star, other actions allow for the Friend Bridge, Star Allies Sparkler, Friend Train, and Friend Circle. Category:Kirby Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Human Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Male Category:Video Game Category:Telekinesis Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Existence erasure Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Toonforce User Category:Information Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Magic User Category:Water Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Weapon Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Precognition Users Category:Paint Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Morality Manipulators